From The Sea She Came
by ZelAndPiccoloFreak
Summary: *COMPLETE* Piccolo is going to Gohan's when he rescues a creature from some fishermen. Little did he know that this creature would turn his life upside-down. (AU) R
1. An Unexpected Discovery

Chapter One- An Unexpected Find  
Author's Note- Hey listen... I don't own DBZ... I know big surprise! But I do own Nerissa so please leave her alone. K? Oh yeah, on with the story! Please review!  
  
  
Piccolo is making his usual trip to visit Gohan. He comes upon a strange sound. It sounds of a dolphin but that's not it. Whatever it is, it is in pain. So, Piccolo decides to check it out, against his better judgment. He flies towards the high-pitched squeal, which is now leaving permanent damage in his sensitive Namek hearing. The sound leads him to the ocean, where he hears voices shouting over the squeal.  
  
"Don't let her break the net!"  
  
"She can't escape this time!"  
  
Piccolo walks cautiously towards the voices along the waters' edge. He makes out five men with nets and fishing spears. He hears something thrashing in the water still emitting that annoying high-pitched sound. Everything in Piccolo's head tells him to help the creature in the water, or could it be just Nail and Kami? Finally he confronts the gruff looking fishermen.  
  
"Let the creature go!" He says with his voice stern and commanding.  
  
The five sailors turn and look at the muscular green man before them. The sailors drop their spears and nets. They scramble, tripping over their own feet trying to get away. Piccolo looks in the water and sees the creature the sailors have captured. Her hair of silver is tangled within the net. She is half-woman, half-fish, what humans call a mermaid. Piccolo has never even heard of such a creature, he has never heard the term mermaid. Piccolo kneels down and analyzes the creature before him. The creature flops around trying to free herself from the net.  
  
"I won't hurt you," Piccolo tries to calm her down without much luck.  
  
Piccolo starts to untangle the panicked mermaid from the net. Her thrashing just gets herself more tangled in the nets.  
  
"I'm trying to help you!" Piccolo starts getting frustrated.  
  
Finally Piccolo is able to free her from the net. She slaps the shallow water with her silver-scaled tail creating a mist of sea foam as she flips into deeper waters. She starts to swim away but then looks at Piccolo who still kneels on the sandy beach. The mermaid takes the shell from around her neck and swims back to the shore. She smiles at Piccolo understanding he has helped her. She extends the shell to Piccolo. Piccolo carefully takes the pearl-colored shell. The mermaid then swims off leaving Piccolo in awe of the beautiful shell. What once looked like a normal pearl-colored shell is now swirled with a rainbow of colors. Piccolo then remembers his trip to Gohan's and leaves for the teen's house.  
  
"Hey," Gohan hauls Piccolo inside the house.  
  
"How are you?" Piccolo looks up from the shell, he has been entranced by.  
  
"Fine, whatcha got?" Gohan tries to see the shell tight within his mentor's grasp.  
  
"Just a shell." Piccolo smirks at the fully grown boy.  
  
"Can I see it?"   
  
"Sure." Piccolo opens his hand to reveal the awesome shell.  
  
"Wow!" Gohan stares bewitched by the shell, "No wonder it caught your eye."  
  
"This may sound crazy but some fish-woman gave me this shell after I freed her from a net." Piccolo is embarrassed by telling such a farfetched story.  
  
"You mean a mermaid gave you this shell?" Gohan runs his finger along the smooth surface of the shell.  
  
"A mermaid? I guess so." Piccolo looks at his former student with confusion.  
  
"A mermaid's shell! That is just so cool!" Gohan says.  
  
Piccolo stays for a little while but then soon returns to his cave. Piccolo goes into his meditative sleep but all he can think about is that mermaid. She is so beautiful and a mystery to the Namek. Piccolo can't seem to get her out of his thoughts.   
  
"What is with me?" He says as he wakes. He looks at the shell he now has around his neck. It glows mysteriously.  
  
"I wonder where she is right now?"  
  
Piccolo finally gets down to training. He splits into two and begins sparring with himself. Later he returns to his dark lonely cave but he hears something on his way back. A voice sings a song without words. It is a song that enchants the Namek. Piccolo follows the voice as if under a spell. He sees his mermaid sitting on a rock. When she sees Piccolo, she stops singing and looks at him with her aqua eyes, as if saying, I knew you'd come.  
  
"Can you understand me?" Piccolo asks with no response. The mermaid looks at Piccolo smiling, splashing her tail in the water. The moonlight reflects off the crystal water and the mermaid's silver tail and silver hair.  
  
"I wish you could understand." Piccolo mumbles.  
  
The mermaid hops off the rock into the water, distorting the perfectly round reflection of the moon. She swims up to shore as Piccolo kneels down on the sandy beach. The mermaid's silver hair fans out over the water. Piccolo slowly reaches out for the mermaid, expecting her to swim away, but she doesn't. He touches her milky soft skin. She placed her hand atop his on her cheek. Both creatures are trying to understand the other without the use of words. Piccolo takes her hand into his.  
  
Her skin is so soft and smooth. The mermaid just smiles at him. A light shines and the mermaid's tail turns to legs. She crawls from the water trying to get used to her legs. Piccolo averts his eyes from the nude creature. He takes off his cloak and wraps it around her. He offers his hand and helps her to stand.   
  
Piccolo looks to her, "Do you wish to come with me?"  
  
She just smiles, still holding his hand.  
  
"What shall I call you?" Piccolo points to himself, "Piccolo."  
  
She looks at him with obvious confusion. Then tries to understand, she points to him and mimics, "Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo points to her trying to get her name.  
  
She points to herself, "Nerissa."  
  
"Nerissa. Maybe Dr. Briefs or Bulma can help with a translator."  
  
****That's the end of Chapter One. Please R&R! Will Dr Briefs be able to help? Will Nerissa and Piccolo understand each other? All in the next chapter!**** 


	2. Learning To Speak

Chapter Two- Learning To Speak  
Author's Note- No DBZ does not belong to me. I just borrow DBZ so I can make my own little world. Nerissa is mine. Please review.  
  
  
Nerissa looks at Piccolo with her innocent eyes, uncorrupted by the land dwellers. Piccolo scoops her into his arms. She didn't protest, it is as if she trusts him with all her heart. Piccolo looks down at the woman in his arms. He never thought such a beautiful creature would grace his arms with her presence. He carefully flies up into the sky. Nerissa clutches him and buries her face into his muscular chest.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let you fall," Piccolo holds her tight but with care.  
  
She moves her head from his chest and looks down at the forestland beneath her. Piccolo is trying not to fly too high so he won't frighten her. He flies fast though because it is getting very late. Piccolo watches her as she falls asleep. When he lands outside the massive complex, he doesn't wish to wake her. He covers her face with his cloak. He walks up to Capsule Corporation and rings the bell. Bulma groggily opens the door wearing her pajamas. She rubs her eyes.   
  
Her vision adjusts, "Piccolo, what are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"I need to speak to your father," Piccolo answers quietly trying not to wake the woman sleeping covered in his arms.  
  
"It's late. Can't you just come back tomorrow?" Bulma scratches her head.  
  
"It is important that I see him, now." Piccolo whispers urgently.  
  
"Fine, come in." Bulma opens the door and leads Piccolo into the den, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get my father."  
  
"Thank you, Bulma." Piccolo says as she leaves. Piccolo lays Nerissa down, carefully, onto the couch, just as Dr.Briefs enters drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"What is all the fuss, Piccolo?" Dr. Briefs is apparently wide-awake.  
  
"Come," Piccolo kneels and uncovers her face.  
  
"She's a beaut. But what do you need me for?" Dr. Briefs stands beside the kneeling Namek.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a mermaid?" Piccolo looks up at Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Sure, who hasn't?" Dr. Briefs continues to drink his coffee.  
  
"She is a mermaid, but her tail has turned into legs."  
  
"Piccolo, I think you have been training too hard. You should rest here for the night. We will discuss this in the morning."  
  
"I'm not crazy. I know what I saw."  
  
"Ok, I believe you but you will still need to stay here. Bulma will show you to a room. The mermaid can sleep here." Dr. Briefs exits into his lab and Bulma lead Piccolo upstairs to a room.  
  
The next morning, Piccolo's sleep is broken by the squeal of the mermaid. He rushes down the stairs to see Nerissa in a panicked state and the household, except Vegeta, slightly confused at the beautiful nude woman. Piccolo grabs his cloak from the couch and wraps it around her calming her.  
  
"She really is a mermaid," Dr. Briefs states confidently sipping another cup of coffee or the same cup, who knows.  
  
"I think she has something she wants to tell me. Can you help?" Piccolo helps Nerissa up from the floor.  
  
"She seems to only trust you, Piccolo. If I am going to figure out something, I'll need you to stay by her side. We can't have her panicking again," Dr. Briefs drinks more coffee.  
  
Bulma returns carrying some clothing, "These should fit her. Now how to get her to wear them."  
  
Bulma looks at Piccolo. Piccolo's face reddens, "I guess I have to."  
  
Piccolo takes Nerissa into the lab room with the clothes, "I need you to put these on."  
  
Nerissa looks at Piccolo confused. Piccolo sighs and begins to unwrap the cloak from around her. She smiles and takes the clothing understanding. Piccolo breathes a heavy sigh of relief and turns away to let her dress. She taps his shoulder and he turns to her. She is wearing short jean shorts and a white v-neck shirt. Piccolo smiles at her as Dr. Briefs enters. Piccolo's smile quickly disappears, not wanting Dr. Briefs to see it.  
  
"So how is she, Piccolo?"  
  
"She seems to be fine. Can you do it?" Piccolo lifts Nerissa up and sets her on the lab table.  
  
Dr. Briefs gets serious and sets down the coffee, "I came up with an idea last night. I'll just implement the language into her brain. It's dangerous but I think it's the only quick way."  
  
"Dangerous? What do you mean dangerous?" Piccolo looks at Nerissa's innocent trusting aqua eyes.  
  
"It could very well kill her if I am not careful but I won't let that happen. Just get her to stay still as I give her the anesthesia." Dr. Briefs picks up the needle.  
  
Piccolo holds Nerissa firmly, telling her to stay still.  
  
Dr. Briefs inserts the needle into her arm, "She'll fall into a deep sleep in a minute."  
  
Nerissa lies down on the lab table and falls asleep. Dr. Briefs escorts Piccolo out and starts his operation. Piccolo leans on the wall next to the lab door, shutting his eyes and listening carefully. Dr. Briefs said it would be a couple hours.   
  
Vegeta soon walks by, "What are you doing here, Namek?"  
  
"Go away, Vegeta."  
  
"I just asked you a question."  
  
"I am here to see Dr. Briefs."  
  
Yamcha walks up, "Hey, Piccolo, how's the girl?"  
  
"What girl?" Vegeta smirks at Piccolo.  
  
"I need to call Gohan." Piccolo shoves his way from Yamcha and Vegeta.  
  
"Piccolo brought some girl here, last night. Dr. Briefs is with her in there." Yamcha points to the lab room.  
  
"Is that so?" Vegeta smiles an evil smile.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Two. Please R&R! What is Vegeta up to? Will the surgery be sucessful? All in the next chapter!**** 


	3. To Understand

Chapter Three- To Understand  
Author's Note- Guess what? I don't own DBZ and I will never own it! But maybe Pici wants to be mine, maybe. Ok, maybe not but I do own Nerissa, so maybe I can bribe Piccolo? Please Review!  
  
Piccolo uses the phone to call Gohan and let him know about the mermaid. After he makes his phone call, Piccolo returns to the lab room. Vegeta leans against the door arms folded.  
  
"So, who's the girl?"  
  
"No one," Piccolo answers with spite.  
  
Vegeta cackles, "Right. I am going back to training. I'm watching you, Namek." Vegeta walks down the hall.  
  
Piccolo snarls, he really can't stand Vegeta. Dr. Briefs comes out of the lab room and waves Piccolo in. Piccolo enters and nothing has changed. Piccolo waits by her side for her to wake up. After an hour of waiting, she stirs and she wakes.  
  
"Are you alright? Can you understand me?" Piccolo asks with anticipation.  
  
She sits up, "Yes and yes."  
  
Her voice is new, soft and melodic, just how Piccolo imagined it would be. Piccolo smiles, pleased that he can finally understand her.  
  
"It worked, Dr. Briefs!" Piccolo says but Dr. Briefs has already left the lab room.  
  
"Thank you, Piccolo." Nerissa stands from the lab table.  
  
"Here." Piccolo takes off the shell and tries to hand it back to her.  
  
She pushes his hand away, "I gave that to you and I want you to keep it."  
  
"Why did you change?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"I wanted to see the world. I'm tired of being hunted. I like it here… with you." Nerissa smiles innocently.  
  
Piccolo's face reddens, "I am flattered but you shouldn't. I'm not a good guy."  
  
"What do you mean? You saved me from those men," Nerissa looks at Piccolo confused.  
  
"But I… I'm not Human."  
  
"Why are you making excuses? You don't like me?" Nerissa turns away.  
  
"It's not that. I can't like you. I'm a Namek."   
  
"So?" Nerissa turns back angrily.  
  
"So… Namek's don't… can't love."  
  
"Fine, but I still want to be a land dweller."  
  
"Fine." Piccolo exit's the lab room with Nerissa following.  
  
"You can't just leave me!" Nerissa shouts after Piccolo.  
  
"And why is that?" Piccolo turns back to her.  
  
"You care. Why else would you help me to be able to communicate? Why else would you save me from those men?"  
  
"It's my job as the former guardian of Earth."  
  
"You lie!" Nerissa pouts.  
  
"Get use to it. That's how it works on the surface." Piccolo continues down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
"Piccolo! I could trust you!" Nerissa runs after him and trips down the stairs.  
  
Piccolo catches her before she hit's the ground, "Don't be absurd."  
  
Nerissa stands and straightens her clothes, "Well, thanks."  
  
"Whatever." Piccolo responds.  
  
Vegeta leans on the door, "So… THIS is the girl."  
  
"Grr… Vegeta get lost." Piccolo growls.  
  
Vegeta walks up to Nerissa, takes her hand and kisses it softly, "You are very beautiful."  
  
Nerissa smiles at Vegeta and giggles. Piccolo is getting annoyed.  
  
"Shouldn't you go play with your son?" Piccolo says jealously.  
  
"Shouldn't you?" Vegeta quips back.  
  
"You have a son?" Nerissa looks at Piccolo in confusion.  
  
"Sort of. He's like my adopted son. He is my student."  
  
"Oh." Nerissa says still confused.  
  
Yamcha enters, "Wow! She's gorgeous."  
  
Piccolo sighs, "I can't leave you here with these two."  
  
"What do you mean? Aren't they friends of yours?" Nerissa doesn't understand.  
  
"You wanted to come with me. So come on," Piccolo exits Capsule Corp. followed by Nerissa.  
  
"But I want to understand!"  
  
"Don't you have friends at home?"  
  
"Yes, but I am the last of my kind." Nerissa walks around still trying to get used to her legs.  
  
"I feel an intriguing power coming from you."  
  
"I want to learn things. Please I will do anything!" Nerissa says innocently.  
  
Yamcha and Vegeta both chuckle, standing in the doorway. Piccolo glares at them, " I'm afraid I can't teach you much. All I know is fighting and pain."  
  
"You're lying. I think you are just saying that."  
  
"I can teach you more!" Yamcha shouts from the doorway.  
  
Piccolo rolls his eyes, "You can't go back to the water, can you?"  
  
"No. I gave up my mer-half. I am no longer a mermaid."  
  
"You're human, now. I will try to teach you." Piccolo begins her first lesson.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Three. Please R&R! Piccolo is going to train the mermaid? Bulma plays the love doctor! All in the next chapter!**** 


	4. A Day of Firsts

Chapter Four- A Day of Firsts  
Author's Note- This will come to a shock to you but I don't own DBZ or it's characters. I did makeup Nerissa so please don't take her. Please review and read my other stories like My Angel, Won't you be mine?.  
  
  
"You have some power so you should be able to fly." Piccolo begins the training session.  
  
"Fly! I can barely walk!" Nerissa shouts.  
  
"Fly is easier than walking but we will stay here another day so I can teach you to fly."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Hey guys, LUNCH!" Bulma hollers from the inside.  
  
Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegeta and Nerissa all so to eat. The entire family is seated at the table and Nerissa sits between Bulma and Piccolo. Nerissa looks questioningly at the food on her plate, "What is it?"  
  
"Sushi," Piccolo whispers into her ear.  
  
"I thought you might enjoy it, dear. I assumed mermaids ate it." Mrs. Briefs sets out water for everyone.  
  
"What is sushi?" Nerissa asks as she pops it in her mouth.  
  
"Raw fish," Mrs. Briefs answers.  
  
Nerissa starts to choke on the fish and promptly spits it out. She takes the glass of water and chugs it down. The others look at her strangely.  
  
"What was that all about, girl?" Vegeta asks the mermaid whose face is white.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't eat fish." Nerissa stands still slightly ill from the taste of fish.  
  
"What do you eat?" Yamcha asks.  
  
"Seaweed mostly, but I am willing to try new foods… just not fish." Nerissa answers still deathly pale.  
  
"Why not?" Bulma questions.  
  
"Think about it, Bulma. Mermaids are half-human, half-fish." Piccolo tries to explain what seems so obvious to him.  
  
"Exactly. It's like knowing what I would taste like. Ick." Nerissa stares down at the fish, "Please excuse me." Nerissa exits the dining area.  
  
Bulma follows her out, "I know exactly what you need… a nice hot bath. Follow me."  
  
Bulma leads her into the bathing room, she turns on the water in the ivory tub. "There's a robe and a towel, right here." Bulma points to the pink towel and bathe robe on the bath rack.  
  
Bulma leaves Nerissa to enjoy her bath and returns to the table.  
  
"Where's Nerissa?" Piccolo asks, trying to act uninterested.  
  
"Taking a bath." Bulma smirks thinking of a devious idea to be the matchmaker and get the loner a girlfriend, "I forgot to give Nerissa a towel. Piccolo, would you mind go giving her one?"  
  
"Why me?" Piccolo looks at Bulma suspiciously.  
  
"I need to eat and she won't mind you," Bulma slowly starts to eat the lunch before her.  
  
"I can go get her a towel!" Yamcha offers excitedly.  
  
"No. I'll do it!" Piccolo stands and goes gets her a towel. Bulma follows but Piccolo is too busy to notice.  
  
Piccolo knocks on the door, "I have a towel for you."  
  
Nerissa doesn't hear because of the running water. She is enjoying the feeling of just lying in the water.  
  
Piccolo enters the bathing room, covering his eyes. Nerissa sits up in the water, seeing Piccolo enter, "What is it, Piccolo?" She seems to be unembarrassed by her nudity.  
  
"I have a towel for you." Piccolo holds out the towel, looking away, which happens to be in the mirror. He gets a nice view of her reflection before he shuts his eyes.  
  
Nerissa smiles and points to the towel rack, "But I already have one, right there."  
  
Piccolo opens his eyes to briefly glance at the towel rack, "So you do. Darn you, Bulma."  
  
"I could use some help though There are just so many bottles! Gosh, I must sound like a complete idiot." Nerissa blushes holding up one of the multitude of bathing bottles.  
  
"Not at all. I'll go get Bulma." Piccolo turns to make a break for the door when he hears Nerissa sigh, "But I promised to teach you and I know this." Piccolo turns to Nerissa seeing her completely.  
  
"Thank you," Nerissa smiles.  
  
"Whatever," Piccolo kneels by the tub and pointing to the bottles, he explains, "The blue one is used on your hair and the red is for your skin."  
  
"Got it!" Nerissa tries not to look at Piccolo as she begins to blush.  
  
Piccolo begins to exit but when he opens to the door Bulma tumbles inside. She has been listening at the door. Piccolo glares as the woman gets to her feet and exits the bathing area. Nerissa is giggling, endearingly. Piccolo shuts the door and continues to bore a hole into Bulma with his intense stare.  
  
"May I help you, Bulma?" Piccolo asks angrily.  
  
"I just wanted you to talk to her." Bulma smiles, trying to get Piccolo to lighten up.  
  
"Why?" Piccolo says with just as much spite as before.  
  
"You can get in touch with your feminine side." Bulma jokes.  
  
"I don't have a feminine side." Piccolo storms out.  
  
Nerissa finishes her bath and puts on a bath robe and exits, "Where's Piccolo?" She asks Vegeta.  
  
"He left." Vegeta stretches out on the couch, "But you don't need him."  
  
"Oh I see. I just thought he'd say goodbye." Nerissa sighs.  
  
"You're new so I'll fill you in on something," Vegeta motions for her to come sit by him on the couch.  
  
Nerissa sits next to him and looks in the dark depths of his onyx eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Piccolo is not from this planet. He doesn't care for anyone but himself. He also doesn't understand this planet." Vegeta tries to coax the innocent woman.  
  
Nerissa looks off into space, "Is that so?"  
  
"You don't understand, do you?" Vegeta asks.  
  
"Sure, I do."  
  
"He doesn't care about you!" Vegeta gets angry at the innocent girl.  
  
"I know," Nerissa continues to stare into space, "I know."  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Four. Please R&R! Is it true? Does Piccolo not care? Oh, the horror! All in the next chapter!**** 


	5. The Fragile Girl and the Not-So-Fragile ...

Chapter Five- The Fragile Girl and the Not-So-Fragile Namek  
Author's Note- Ventis Nunti (Latin- By the winds of the messanger) I don't own DBZ. I own Nerissa and my story :) Please do read my other stories and make reviews. I like hearing from people! And remember "We are all freaks, but some are just freakier than others."  
  
  
Piccolo enters the den, "Vegeta, what are you telling her?"  
  
"Piccolo! He told me you left!" Nerissa jumps up from the couch.  
  
"I promised you I'd help you to understand. Don't listen to Vegeta. You can't trust everyone on the surface." Piccolo tries to act all nonchalant.  
  
"You can't trust him, either." Vegeta says as he extricates himself from the den.  
  
"Vegeta's right for once. I'm not trustworthy. But I can assure you, I don't usually break a promise."  
  
"I believe you, Piccolo. It's not true is it?" Nerissa walks so she is inches away from the Namek.  
  
"What?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"That you only care about yourself."  
  
"I-" Piccolo knows part of him wants to say, of course it's not true, but he still isn't sure.  
  
"I don't understand this place." Nerissa sighs looking down at her feet.  
  
"It is not true," Piccolo discovers a loophole in the question, "I don't care about myself."  
  
"That's even worse! This place is wrong but so was the sea."  
  
"Why is it wrong?" Piccolo questions curiously.  
  
"I just don't understand how a person can't care about anything."  
  
"I didn't say that," Piccolo tries to prevent Nerissa from twisting his words.  
  
"What are you trying to say then?" Nerissa asks.  
  
"I don't know!" Piccolo snaps at Nerissa angrily.  
  
"I just don't understand!" Nerissa runs upstairs to her room.  
  
Bulma hears the commotion and comes sprinting up, "What happened?"  
  
"I yelled at her. She just made me so irritated! I didn't mean to make her upset." Piccolo says guiltily.  
  
"What is your problem, Piccolo? Can't you see that that girl admires you?" Bulma puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Admires me?" Piccolo says shocked.  
  
"Go upstairs and talk to her." Bulma points upstairs ordering Piccolo.  
  
"Fine, but not because you told me to." Piccolo walks upstairs and tries to enter the room. It's locked.  
  
Piccolo pounds on the door, "Nerissa! Open this door!" He gets no response except crying. Then he hears a crash.   
  
"Nerissa! Are you alright?" He still receives no response so he forces the door open.  
  
Nerissa is on the floor with tears streaming down her pale face. There is a broken vase beside her and her hand is bleeding. Piccolo rushes to her and kneels beside her. He rips a piece of his cloak and wraps it around her bleeding hand to form a crude bandage. She tries to push him away to no avail. Piccolo grabs her wrists gently, but firmly to stop her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Nerissa cries out.  
  
"No. What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Piccolo picks Nerissa off the floor so she is standing and looking into his deep onyx eyes.  
  
"Why do you care if I am?" Nerissa pulls herself from his grasp and turns.  
  
Piccolo grabs her shoulder and turns her back to him, "I'm not going to let you kill yourself."  
  
"Why? I don't belong here or anywhere." Nerissa continues her tears.  
  
"Calm down. Let's talk." Piccolo sits her down on the bed.  
  
"I don't want to talk." Nerissa looks down at the bloody white scrap of cloth tied around her hand.  
  
"Well, we're going to talk. Actually, I'm going to talk and you are going to listen." Piccolo wipes the tears from Nerissa's cheeks.  
  
"Go away." Nerissa mumbles, unconvincing that she really wants him to leave.  
  
"I know you are hurt and confused. I used to think I didn't belong but then I found a purpose. All you have to do is find your purpose."  
  
"What was your purpose?" She asks curious.  
  
"Gohan." He answers with one word, then continues her lesson, "I can help you find yours but we need to start working together. We are not alike, you and I. You have to understand I am not a people person. I am not easy to get along with."  
  
"You must think I'm a child." Nerissa sighs and avoids eye contact.  
  
"That's not true. I shouldn't of snapped at you. I'm… sorry. Let's go get your hand looked at by Dr. Briefs." Piccolo helps her to her feet.  
  
Nerissa looks at the broken vase, "I don't even understand why I did it."  
  
"I sometimes feel the same way." Piccolo helps her out of the room by holding her unwounded hand.  
  
"Nerissa, are you okay?" Bulma comes and takes the woman away from Piccolo giving him the angry glare.  
  
"I'm fine but I broke your vase."  
  
"It was a cheap piece of junk. But look at your hand!" Bulma unwraps the piece of Piccolo's cloak from her hand to see the bloody cuts.  
  
"It really doesn't hurt." Nerissa says coaxingly as she notices Piccolo walk outside.  
  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Five. Please R&R! Nerissa tries to find a purpose. Can Piccolo help? All in the next chapter!**** 


	6. What Was I Thinking

Chapter Six- What Was I Thinking?  
Author's Note- I don't own DBZ. PUFF! I do own Nerissa. Please review. Read my other stories, too. Now on to the story.  
  
  
Later that day, after Nerissa has had her hand tended to, Piccolo meditates outside the building. Nerissa peers outside the window at Piccolo.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Bulma walks up and sits on the floor by Nerissa.  
  
"What is he doing?" Nerissa deliberately avoids Bulma's question.  
  
"Meditating. He does that often. Piccolo just doesn't understand the importance of interaction. He is a loner to the core."  
  
"Who is Gohan?"  
  
"Gohan is the son of a dear friend of ours, Goku. After Goku died, Piccolo took care of Gohan. Gohan is like the son, Piccolo can't have. Gohan is the one who changed Piccolo."  
  
"Changed him?"  
  
"Piccolo was evil. He wanted to take over Earth. Piccolo grew fond of Gohan and Gohan's innocence changed Piccolo into one of the good guys. Piccolo is still dark though and he still acts like he doesn't care but everyone knows he really does. I think the only one who doesn't know is him." Bulma explains.  
  
"I understand, now." Nerissa's aqua eyes do not waver from Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo breaks meditation, feeling eyes upon him. He turns to see Nerissa's aqua eyes watching him. Nerissa's eyes do not waver as Piccolo's endless dark eyes meet her stare. She can feel her heart beat faster as the warrior looks at her almost as if he was looking into her very soul. Piccolo smirks at Nerissa and goes back to his meditation.  
  
"Bulma, please, tell me about everyone. I am interested in this Gohan and even Vegeta."  
  
"Well…" Bulma goes through the stories of all the warriors. Nerissa listens but her eyes still rest on the namek warrior. During Piccolo's medition, he senses the former mermaid's power and it surprises him. Her power is more than he had imagined. Her power could be very well greater than his.  
  
"And Cell was our last enemy, that was five years ago." Bulma ends her stories.  
  
"Thank you, Bulma." Nerissa continues to gaze out the window.  
  
"Tomorrow we are having a gathering here. Try to get Piccolo to stay. Most of us haven't seen him since the battle with Cell."  
  
"Why would he listen to me?"  
  
"He doesn't want to upset you again." Bulma winks knowingly at Nerissa.  
  
"You are bad!" Nerissa laughs with her new friend.  
  
At the dinner table, Mrs. Briefs serves steak, which Nerissa enjoys. Yamcha brings up the gathering, "So Piccolo are you going to stay for the party?"  
  
"What party?" Piccolo acts uninterested and is playing with a fork.  
  
"The gathering we have every year on Goku's birthday." Bulma giggles.  
  
"No. I am not staying." Piccolo states firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Nerissa asks.  
  
"I need to get back to my training." Piccolo gets up from the table.  
  
"Fool." Nerissa mumbles.  
  
"What did you say?" Piccolo turns to have Nerissa in his face.  
  
"I said you are a FOOL!" Nerissa returns Piccolo's anger.  
  
"Well you are CHILDISH!" Piccolo continues their argument.  
  
"You're an arrogant, self-obessed, JERK!"  
  
"You're an annoying, spoiled BRAT!"  
  
Their intense argument leads to the entire household as spectators. All of a sudden, Piccolo grabs Nerissa and kisses her intensely on the lips. Nerissa stumbles back in surprise. She looks at him confused and he looks at her just as confused. She retires quickly up the stairs to her room."  
  
"What just happened?" Yamcha looks at Piccolo as confused as everyone else.  
  
"You saw nothing." Piccolo says monotone and leaves Capsule Corporation abruptly.  
  
Nerissa leans back on the inside of the door, her chest heaving and her breathing quick. Piccolo just kissed her and it wasn't just a peck on the lips either! It was positively amazing! Nerissa slides down the door to sit on the floor. She just sits there, thinking.  
  
Downstairs, Bulma answers the phone. Gohan tells her their usual gathering will be held at the Lookout atop Korin's Tower instead of the Capsule Corporation.  
  
Gohan contacts his old friend telepathically, "Mr. Piccolo, will you please join us tomorrow at the Lookout?"  
  
"No. I hate those stupid parties." Piccolo says sourly to Gohan, telepathically.  
  
"Please, Mr. Piccolo. It will be fun. Bulma just said you left Capsule Corp."  
  
"Did she say anything else?" Piccolo asks hurriedly.  
  
"Uh, no, why? Oh yes, that reminds me, how is your mermaid?"  
  
"Er, no reason. She is fine."  
  
"What's wrong, sensei?"   
  
"Nothing, Gohan. I'll be there tomorrow."  
  
"Oh! Ok!" Gohan says surprised.  
  
Nerissa makes her way to the bed and put on the frilly pink pajamas. Bulma knocks at the door, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, Bulma."  
  
"Goodnight, sleep tight." Bulma says sing-song.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Six. Please R&R! A kiss? What does it mean? Just what was Piccolo thinking? All in the next chapter!**** 


	7. A Mermaid's Soul

Chapter Seven- A Mermaid's Soul  
Author's Note- I don't own DBZ. I made Nerissa. Please review.  
  
  
Nerissa smiles and curls up under the pink comforter. She closes her eyes and falls asleep with a certain handsome green man in her thoughts. Piccolo sneaks in her room through her window. He doesn't wake Nerissa, he just sits by her bed watching her sleep. Piccolo has been trying to sort out his emotions, since he met the mermaid, without luck.  
  
Piccolo adores her and that is the only conclusion he has reached. She is beautiful, there is no denying that. But there is something more. He doesn't understand, he never thought a Namek could act so irrationally. Nerissa shiver in the bed and Piccolo realizes he had forgotten to close the window. He slowly shuts it, trying not to make a sound. Piccolo sees she is still cold. He pushes the hair from her face and feels her skin is ice cold. Nerissa feels Piccolo's warm hands on her face and wakes.  
  
"Piccolo?" She whispers.  
  
"Come with me," Piccolo lifts her out of the bed and wraps her arms around his neck. He opens the window and flies out.  
  
"Where are we going?" Nerissa asks.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" Piccolo looks down at the lovely silver-haired woman.  
  
"Someplace warm and peaceful," Nerissa huddles close to Piccolo.  
  
"It is done," Piccolo flies her to a small tropical island. He sets her down on the sandy beach, "Is this suitable?"  
  
"It is perfect, Piccolo." Nerissa looks up at the green warrior.  
  
"Nerissa… I should apologize for my actions. I just don't know what has come over me."  
  
"I've been confused, also. My heart says one thing, my head says another." Nerissa says gazing up.  
  
"What does your heart say?"  
  
Nerissa blushes, "Love you."  
  
"And your head?"  
  
"It tells me you'll only hurt me." Nerissa looks down at her feet avoiding the Namek's dark eyes.   
  
"It's right! I can only cause you pain. I don't know how to love."  
  
"That kiss was a good start." Nerissa giggles.  
  
"You deserve better, Nerissa."  
  
"You underestimate yourself. Look at the shell I gave you." Nerissa pulls the shell out from underneath the Namek's shirt. It is shimmering many colors.  
  
"Why does it do that?"  
  
"That shell is my soul, Piccolo."  
  
"Your SOUL! You gave me your SOUL?" Piccolo looks down shocked at the shell.  
  
"It is mermaid law that when a mermaid is saved she is to give her soul to her savior."  
  
"So when it is shiny, like this, what does that mean?"  
  
"I guess that is my inner happiness."  
  
"You're happy with me?"  
  
"Boy! You have low self-esteem! You are so adorable!"  
  
"Adorable?" Piccolo chuckles.  
  
At least I got you to laugh a little. It's just…" Nerissa sighs.  
  
"Just what?" Piccolo questions.  
  
"We have much in common. I never feel I belong unless I'm with you. Maybe I do have a purpose." Nerissa looks up to Piccolo, who paces.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My purpose is to be with you."  
  
Piccolo sits beside her and pushes her silver locks from her face. He looks at her for a few minutes, "It cannot work."  
  
"Why not?" She finally meets eyes with him.  
  
"I will hurt you. I am a fighter not a lover!"  
  
"I will learn to fight. You can teach me."  
  
"You cannot be a fighter, you are too kind."  
  
"They say Goku was kind and his son Gohan."  
  
"So you know about them?" Piccolo smirks.  
  
"Bulma told me. I want to be with you."  
  
"I guess I will try." Piccolo says calmly.  
  
"And why is that?" Nerissa acts.  
  
"Because I think I am in love with you." Piccolo says embarrassed by opening his heart.  
  
Nerissa's eyes widen, "You do? I know I am in love with you!"   
  
"Let's try this again." Piccolo leans in and carefully braces her neck. They close their eyes and melt into a soft, deep, sensuous kiss. When they break, Piccolo gazes into Nerissa's eyes, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Piccolo. Shouldn't you get some sleep so you can go to the party, tomorrow?"   
  
Piccolo nods. He goes into meditative sleep. Nerissa looks up at him, "How can you possibly sleep like that?"  
  
Piccolo opens one eye, "How would you like to sleep?"  
  
"I was just wondering how you sleep like that."  
  
"Try it and find out."  
  
"No, that's quite alright. I'm content to lay right here." Nerissa lays down on the beach.  
  
"Are you still cold?"  
  
"Just a little." A shiver comes over Nerissa.  
  
The waves roll over the sandy beach as Piccolo floats over to Nerissa and touches her cheek. Her pale skin is still ice cold. Piccolo lays down on the beach an looks up at the stars. Nerissa looks at Piccolo lying to her left. He stretches out his right arm and pulls Nerissa to him. His body emits a warmth that heats up Nerissa. She lays her head on his muscular chest. She falls asleep to his steady heartbeat. Piccolo gazes down at her stroking her hair. He falls asleep along with her.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Seven. Please R&R! Training and the party! All in the next chapter!**** 


	8. Meet The Z Fighters

Chapter Eight- Meet The Z Fighters  
Author's Note- I'm glad you are still reading my fanfiction. You must be pretty dedicated if you have read this far! I don't own DBZ but I made Nerissa, so THERE! Piccolo is cool! I apologize if I bash Vegeta, too much. He does do good stuff later so stay tuned. Vegeta may act jerky in the first half but I promise he will be good later! On with the story.  
  
  
When Nerissa wakes, Piccolo has already extricated himself from beneath her. Piccolo flies up and sits beside her.  
  
"Where were you?" Nerissa asks looking to her love.  
  
"Training," He answers stoically.  
  
"When is the party?" She tries to start conversation again.  
  
"Tonight." Piccolo flies up, "Try to fly."  
  
"I don't know how." Nerissa stands looking in awe of Piccolo who hovers.  
  
"Focus your energy. Just try it."  
  
Nerissa closes her eyes and tries to call upon her hidden powers. Piccolo watches her from above as her power level increases. A silver light emits itself from her body. Her bare feet slowly come off the sandy beach. She opens her eyes and sees she is in fact flying. Piccolo flies to her, a grin on his face.  
  
"What is this I feel?" Nerissa asks in awe.  
  
"Power." Piccolo answers.  
  
"I feel so strong!" Nerissa flies in spirals, "Like I could do anything!"  
  
"You are strong. Your power is great." Piccolo follows Nerissa.  
  
"Wow! This is amazing!"  
  
Gohan contacts Piccolo telepathically, 'Piccolo, we are meeting earlier.'  
  
'Why?' Piccolo returns the telepathic message.  
  
'It's a surprise. Bulma can't find the mermaid. Do you happen to know where she is?'  
  
'She is training with me.'   
  
'Good. See ya in two hours, then. You should bring her. I'd like to meet her.'  
  
Piccolo and Nerissa sit on the sandy beach. Nerissa looks down at the frilly pink pajamas she has on. Piccolo smirks seeing the look of utter disgust on Nerissa's face, "It really isn't your color."  
  
"No. I much prefer black."  
  
Piccolo puts his hand above her and zaps her a new outfit. (AN: I just can't get over it. I would love someone who could just zap me a new outfit!) She is now wearing black knee-high boots, a short black leather skirt and a black leather jacket.  
  
"AWESOME!" Nerissa runs her hands over the shiny boots.  
  
"I thought you'd like it. You have to be dressed properly if you want to come with me."  
  
Nerissa's aqua eyes brighten, "Do you really want me to come?"  
  
"Yes, but let's keep our relations to ourselves."  
  
"Fine! I just want to meet everyone! Especially Gohan!"  
  
Piccolo and Nerissa fly together to the Lookout. Nerissa follows Piccolo as they reach Korin's tower. Korin, the white cat, waves as Piccolo and Nerissa fly by.  
  
Piccolo and Nerissa land atop the marble Lookout floor. Dende and Mr. Popo are the only ones there, yet. It is still early.  
  
Dende walks calmly up to Piccolo, "How are you?"  
  
"Good. Nerissa, this is-"  
  
"Dende and Mr. Popo." Nerissa bows.  
  
"The others will be here, shortly."   
  
Piccolo nods and goes to meditate by the edge. Nerissa smiles and sits on the edge, hanging her legs over.  
  
Within five minutes, everyone has arrived. Nerissa blushes at all the attention she is receiving from the male warriors. Piccolo scowls as the warriors all ogle.  
  
Gohan smirks at Piccolo, "THAT is your mermaid?"  
  
"Her name is Nerissa," Piccolo says stoically.  
  
Master Roshi is drooling on Nerissa literally.  
  
"What has happened with you, Piccolo?" Krillin asks with his wife, 18 and daughter, Marron, beside.  
  
Piccolo folds his arms, "I am the same."  
  
"Now who are you scrumptious lady?" Oolong kisses Nerissa's hand.  
  
"My name is Nerissa. I just begun training."  
  
Bulma knocks Oolong away, "Leave her alone, pig." Bulma hits Master Roshi, "You too, old man!"  
  
Goku appears with a halo over his head, "SURPRISE!"  
  
Everyone surrounds Goku except Piccolo and Nerissa.   
  
"Are you alright?" Piccolo whispers.  
  
"There is just too many people." Nerissa sighs.  
  
"Come." Piccolo leads her into the Lookout, his room to be exact. (AN: HEY! Not for that! Geez!)  
  
"I like your friends!" Nerissa hugs Piccolo's waist.  
  
"They obviously like you." Piccolo kisses her forehead, feeling it is icy cold beneath his lips.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Eight. Please R&R! Goku's back! Will the others find out about Piccolo and Nerissa? And what is with Nerisssa? All in the next chapter!**** 


	9. Icy Illness

Chapter Nine- Strange Icy Illness  
Author's Note- Please give me reviews! I like reviews. I don't own DBZ but I own Nerissa. I love to receieve all comments so review or even email me! Keep reading cause it gets good!  
  
Nerissa and Piccolo return outside to the party. No one has even noticed their absence or arrival.  
  
Goku spots Piccolo, "THERE YOU ARE!" Goku makes his way to Piccolo.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Piccolo questions Goku.  
  
"The world's martial arts tournament, of course… you're entering, right?"  
  
Piccolo looks back at Nerissa, "No."  
  
"Why not! This is a great opportunity!" Goku takes his friend by the shoulder.  
  
"I have better things to do." Piccolo glares at Goku while knocking his hand off.  
  
"And what would that be?" Goku just smiles goofily.  
  
"I need to train." Piccolo turns his back to Goku.  
  
"But that is training!"  
  
"What's up, Mister Piccolo? Just two months ago, you were looking forward to the tournament!" Gohan looks to Piccolo, innocently concerned.  
  
"Why aren't you going?" Nerissa presses.  
  
"I have a previous engagement." Piccolo looks to Nerissa.  
  
"Can't you see the Namek is just too weak?" Vegeta scowls leaning on a pillar.  
  
"He's stronger than you!" Nerissa defends.  
  
"Awww… is the mermaid defending the Namek?" Vegeta taunts Nerissa.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta!" Nerissa powers up, unknowingly to herself.  
  
The others look shocked at the girl's unexpected power.  
  
"You are enticing him," Piccolo mumbles.  
  
"You can beat him! I know you can!" Nerissa lowers her power looking to her… sensei.  
  
"That may be true, but I don't need to."  
  
"Why?" Nerissa tilts her head, questioning.  
  
"I'll teach you later." Piccolo sighs at her ignorance.  
  
"You are training her?" Gohan questions.  
  
"Yes and that is why I am busy."  
  
"I bet you are." Yamcha mumbles.  
  
Piccolo shoots Yamcha an angry look as Nerissa smirks.  
  
"Nerissa, are you alright?" Gohan notices Nerissa's face is a deathly pale.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just too many people."  
  
"As a mermaid, I bet your not used to a crowd," Gohan takes Nerissa's hand and leads her into the Lookout.  
  
"So Piccolo," Krillin grins, "Who's the girl?"  
  
"Nerissa, I am training her. She has much potential."  
  
Yamcha and Vegeta both chuckle.  
  
"That's enough!" Bulma scolds.  
  
"Who would of thought? I'm gone for five years and Piccolo replaces me with a woman!" Goku laughs madly.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" Piccolo storms in the Lookout.  
  
Piccolo watches Gohan and Nerissa. Gohan and Nerissa have become fast friends.  
  
"Nerissa, let's go." Piccolo takes Nerissa's hand softly.  
  
"Wait, Piccolo. Are you and Nerissa…" Gohan asks with chibi eyes.  
  
Piccolo looks at Gohan's pleading face, "Yes."  
  
Nerissa's face brightens and she throws her arms around Piccolo.  
  
Gohan smirks, "Get out of here! Piccolo, that's great!"  
  
"Piccolo. I think we should enter that tornament. You shouldn't give up because of me." Nerissa says calmly.  
  
"You won't be ready." Piccolo folds his arms.  
  
"I'm a fast learner," Nerissa smiles sweetly.  
  
"We will see." Piccolo strokes her hair, "I need to speak to Gohan."  
  
Nerissa nods and leaves for the party.  
  
Dende looks at her suspiciously and then walks over to her, "Why haven't you told him?"  
  
"What?" Nerissa looks at the small Namek confused.  
  
"About the shell."  
  
"How did you know?" Nerissa's eyes widen.  
  
"I am the guardian of the Earth. I just know." Dende shrugs, "You only have one more hour!"  
  
"I can't tell we aren't supposed to."  
  
"And that is why you are the last mermaid." Dende walks off.  
  
Piccolo comes out of the Lookout, "Let's go."  
  
"You can't be leaving already!" Goku smirks.  
  
"We need to get back to training." Piccolo begins to walk away.   
  
Nerissa stands still. She is in too much pain to walk.  
  
Piccolo looks back to her, "Aren't you coming, Nerissa?"  
  
Nerissa doesn't hear because the pain is too great. She passes out, falling to the marble floor.  
  
"Nerissa?" Piccolo is about to rush over to her but Dende confronts him.  
  
"She is dying."   
  
****That's the end of Chapter Nine. Please R&R! Nerissa's dying? What the Hell? You'll see what happens! All in the next chapter!**** 


	10. Soulmates

Chapter Ten- Soulmates  
Author's Note- Review ME! Anywhoo! I don't own DBZ but if I did.... I would have some pretty gorgeous slaves at my whim. I own Nerissa cause I created her. Next chapter has some fighting but I usually don't do much because I can't write battles. I promise there will be more action later on. ;) Just be patient and continue to review cause that makes me type faster.  
  
  
  
"What?" Piccolo looks down at the little guardian.  
  
Dende points to the shell beneath Piccolo's shirt, "Look at her soul."  
  
Piccolo pulls out the shell, it's color has turned to black, "Why is she dying? Can't you heal her?"  
  
"She needs her soul."  
  
Piccolo kneels by Nerissa, who has just awakened, "Here."   
  
He tries to hand her the shell.  
  
"I can't," Nerissa clumsily knocks the shell away.  
  
"Dammit! Take the shell!" Piccolo puts the shell around her neck.  
  
"I won't work. You still have her soul." Dende says.  
  
"Why won't it work?" Piccolo is infuriated.  
  
Nerissa motions for Piccolo. He leans down close to her. She whispers in his ear.  
  
"You have my soul until we are bound."  
  
"Bound?" Piccolo whispers back.  
  
"Engaged, as you will." She whispers to him.  
  
What an ultimatum, marry her or let her die… "What do you want, Nerissa?"  
  
"You've shown me the world. I couldn't ask for a better way to die. It is not my decision. I had fun."  
  
Piccolo holds Nerissa's neck to brace her head, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You would have acted differently towards me." Nerissa says weakly.  
  
"You're dying!" Piccolo finally makes a decision, "I can't let you give up."  
  
He zaps her left hand and creates a silver wedding band on her finger.  
  
Nerissa looks down at the ring, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Piccolo looks at the shell around her neck, it's colorful aura has returned.  
  
"She's fine, now." Dende announces.  
  
Piccolo helps the woman, his fiancé, to her feet.  
  
"What just happened?" Yamcha asks the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"It's complicated." Both Nerissa and Piccolo say simultaneously.  
  
"Try us." Krillin looks at the couple suspiciously.  
  
"It all started three days ago, when I met Nerissa. She was a mermaid that was captured by some men. I freed her and she gave me a shell and left. The next day, I saw her again. She became human. I took her to Dr Briefs and he helped her to be able to communicate by implementing our language in her brain. Nerissa told me the shell was her soul and mermaids give the shell to whomever saves them." Piccolo explains.  
  
"That is all fine and dandy, but what just happened?" Yamcha smirks.  
  
"One can't live without their soul. I just had to return it." Piccolo says stoically.  
  
Everyone still looks confused. Nerissa nudges Piccolo's arm.  
  
"There is much that has happened to me. I cannot explain." Piccolo tries to stop the heat from rising to his face, causing him to blush.  
  
Krillin whispers to Gohan, "Is Piccolo… blushing?"  
  
Gohan smirks, "Come on, Mr. Piccolo! Spit it out, already!"  
  
"Nerissa is my fiancé." Piccolo sighs.  
  
Goku smiles and pats Piccolo on the shoulder, "Congratulations!"  
  
"Who would of thought? Piccolo getting married! I thought you believed love was irrelevant and pointless." Krillin laughs.  
  
Nerissa smirks, "Irrelevant… pointless…" Nerissa turns her back in mock anger.  
  
"I don't believe that, now! Nerissa!" Piccolo begins to plead with her.  
  
Nerissa giggles uncontrollably, "I was just kidding. You are so gullible."  
  
"You better run." Piccolo growls.  
  
Nerissa does four front flips and launches herself off the Lookout into the sky, "Catch ya all later!"  
  
Piccolo smirks, "What she said." Piccolo flies after her.  
  
Gohan laughs, "That's great! They are perfect!"  
  
"Are you blind? They are complete opposite," Vegeta scoffs.  
  
"I think they are cute!" Bulma smiles sweetly at Vegeta who turns away.  
  
"All I can say is Piccolo is one lucky guy. I wish I could have found her." Yamcha chuckles.  
  
"He's only known her for three days." Vegeta adds.  
  
"Sometimes that is long enough. They are soul mates. It is good for Piccolo." Dende analyzes.  
  
"Duh! It's good for him. Did you get a look at her? She is a complete babe!" Master Roshi uses his twisted mind to analyze the situation.  
  
"I was speaking in regards to his power level." Dende looks at Master Roshi confused.  
  
"This could be a challenge." Goku smiles.  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Ten. Please R&R! A lovers quarrel... some training... and the beginning of the tournament. All in the next chapter!**** 


	11. Training

Chapter Eleven- Training  
Author's Note- Review ME! Anywhoo! I don't own DBZ but if I did.... I would have some pretty gorgeous slaves at my whim. I own Nerissa cause I created her. Next chapter has some fighting but I usually don't do much because I can't write battles. I promise there will be more action later on. ;) Just be patient and continue to review cause that makes me type faster. I haven't gotten too many reviews lately so I have been working on my other stories. I need reviews.  
  
  
  
Nerissa has been out-flying Piccolo. Then Piccolo appears before her and she flies straight into him. He grabs her tightly.  
  
"I see you are feeling better. Your skin is warm."  
  
"I like your friends. It was very fun."  
  
"Was everything a hoax?" Piccolo asks the girl in his arms.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nerissa looks up into the Namek's unwavering glare.  
  
"You gave me soul, then you expect me to marry me? Do you even care for me?"  
  
"Of course I care for you!" Nerissa tries to pull free of Piccolo's angry grip, "You're hurting me."  
  
"You planned everything, didn't you?" Piccolo grasps her even tighter.  
  
"No… I just… I didn't know it would be this way. I expected to die. I do love you!"  
  
"You can't love me." Piccolo says spitefully.  
  
"Piccolo! You are hurting me!" Nerissa shouts.  
  
Piccolo finally releases her, "You…"  
  
"I love you. I should have told you about the shell. I was stupid. I'm sorry." Nerissa rubs her bruised arms.  
  
"What could you possibly see in me?"  
  
"You're… Haven't you ever felt like something or someone was perfect?"  
  
Piccolo turns his back to her, maybe he is unable to lie to her face, "No."  
  
"You're smart, kind, amazing and you are so noble…" Her face turns deathly white.  
  
"What?" Piccolo turns.  
  
"That's it isn't it? I've been told of your sacrifices. I knew you would sacrifice your life for mine and that is exactly what your doing!" Nerissa sighs.  
  
"What are we fighting about?" Piccolo is confused by their argument.  
  
"Why do you love me?" Nerissa turns the tables.  
  
"I don't know!" Piccolo shouts.  
  
"Then you had no right to ask me that question!" Nerissa yells.  
  
"Why are we fighting?"  
  
"I don't remember!" Nerissa continues to yell.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of doubted you." Piccolo looks to the ground.  
  
"No, you shouldn't of. Are we okay?"  
  
"I guess." Piccolo embraces her and kisses her forehead, "We're good."  
  
Nerissa sighs, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Come. Forget it."  
  
One month later. Piccolo has trained Nerissa to the best of his abilities. Piccolo is amazed at her power and how she picked everything right up. Nerissa thinks she's ready for the tournament but Piccolo is against letting her go and even going himself.  
  
"The tournament is tomorrow. You're not ready!"  
  
"I think I am!" Nerissa folds her arms in an identical uniform to Piccolo's.   
  
"I can't let you fight. Something is telling me not to let you go to that tournament."  
  
"Please…" She flutters her eyelashes.  
  
"Grr." Piccolo throws his arms down in defeat, "Fine."  
  
"Thank you!" She hugs the reluctant Namek.  
  
"Vegeta won't play by the rules." Piccolo sighs.  
  
"Piccolo, I promise I'll be careful. You better be careful, too."  
  
"We should rest today, so we can fight tomorrow."   
  
"You are wise."  
  
Piccolo and Nerissa meditate on the beach. Piccolo floats over to Nerissa and kisses her.   
  
Her eyes open, "You haven't done that in awhile."  
  
"We were in training." Piccolo says stoically.  
  
"I know. I just missed it. Are you sure we shouldn't train today?"  
  
"If you are uncertain, you should not go." Piccolo tries one last time to convince her.  
  
"It's not that! I am ready!" Nerissa defends.  
  
"I think you are ready also." Piccolo smirks.  
  
Nerissa smiles with getting Piccolo's approval, "And suggestions?"  
  
"Relax." Piccolo smiles devilishly.  
  
The next day, everyone makes their way to the martial arts tournament. Nerissa is wearing a black uniform. She combs her fingers through her silver hair as she ties it back into a tight ponytail.  
  
Piccolo has his arm wrapped around Nerissa's shoulder. Gohan comes running up in his Super Saiyaman costume, "You came!"  
  
Piccolo smirks, "Where's the signup?"  
  
After the signup, the first battle is decided. It is Super Saiyaman (Gohan) against Yamcha. Yamcha is quickly outclassed. The next battle is between Nerissa and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirks at Nerissa across the field, "I hope you don't break a nail."  
  
"You're all talk!"  
  
The battle begins. Vegeta takes offense. Nerissa blocks each punch with ease. Then she grabs his punches. It is now a struggle to push the other out of the ring. Vegeta breaks free from her grasp. He prepares his Final Flash attack.   
  
Nerissa quickly uses solar flare to blind Vegeta. Nerissa takes advantage of his handicap and goes on offense. He is knocked from the ring.  
  
The next battle is between Goku and Hercule. Goku just lightly taps Hercule and he goes flying out of the ring into the stands.  
  
The last battle of the first round is Piccolo and Tien. Piccolo's power has increased with his training with Nerissa, so Tien is no match for him. Then there is a break between rounds.   
  
Goku begins to speak with Piccolo, "You're doing quite well."  
  
"Thanks, Goku," Piccolo is distracted by the crowd gathering around Nerissa.  
  
"You might want to go claim her."  
  
Piccolo looks to Goku, "She is fine."  
  
"But are you?"  
  
"What about those girls swooning over your son?" Piccolo changes Goku's attention.  
  
"He looks like he has his eyes on someone else." Goku points to the girl bandaging Hercule, "Anyways, he is my son, not future wife."  
  
"I see. Isn't that Hercule's daughter?"  
  
"Videl. She's a tough one, like Chi-chi. I think Gohan is in love with her."  
  
Nerissa comes jogging up and hides behind Piccolo and Goku, "Keep them away!"  
  
"The second round is about to begin."  
  
****That's the end of Chapter Eleven. Please R&R! Second round begins. Vegeta angers Piccolo. All in the next chapter!**** 


	12. Round Two

Chapter Twelve- Round Two  
Author's Note- Sorry I haven't updated... It takes me awhile to type these things. I don't own DBZ. I will try to get the next chapter out by next Saturday. There will be alot more action coming up! So stay tuned!  
  
  
  
The first battle of the second round is between Nerissa and Super Saiyaman. They shake hands, smiling at each other. Nerissa is up for the challenge. Gohan refuses to go on, offense, he wants to test her.   
  
Nerissa accepts the test and starts throwing punches. Gohan whispers so only Nerissa can hear.  
  
"Please beat me."  
  
Nerissa understands. Gohan doesn't want to fight Goku or Piccolo. Nerissa obeys and use a cheap shot to knock Gohan from the ring.  
  
Videl is the one to help Gohan up, "That was a real cheap shot. You should have won."  
  
"Thanks," Gohan mumbles, blushing.  
  
Now the battle is between Goku and Piccolo. Both have been waiting for this moment. It is a tough battle but Goku wins easier than expected.  
  
Piccolo smirks, "Now you'll have to face my girl."  
  
"That was the plan all along, wasn't it?" Goku helps Piccolo up.  
  
"Yes." Piccolo grins.  
  
"Your mermaid should be a pleasant challenge."  
  
"You just wait." Piccolo smiles sadistically, "Good luck."  
  
"I guess I'll need it."  
  
During the break between the rounds, Vegeta has confronted and cornered Nerissa, "You cheat, you naughty girl."  
  
"I didn't cheat." Nerissa is pushed against the wall.  
  
"You will have to beat Kakarott, now." Vegeta closes in on her.  
  
"I haven't shown my true potential. Goku is not stronger than me."  
  
Vegeta leans in closer, putting his hands against the wall trapping her, "You still marrying that Namek?"  
  
"Yes, I love him."  
  
Vegeta kisses her roughly on the lips. Nerissa punches him in the gut.  
  
"Conserve your energy." Vegeta grabs her second violent swing.  
  
"Then don't tempt me." Nerissa yanks her fist from his grasp and glares at him.  
  
Piccolo clears his throat, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No," Nerissa escapes and leads Piccolo away.  
  
"Are you alright?" Piccolo rests his hand on her shoulders and gently massages them.  
  
Nerissa sighs, "He kissed me."  
  
"What! I'll kill him!" Piccolo squeezes Nerissa's shoulders roughly.  
  
"Ow." Nerissa says jokingly.  
  
"Sorry." Piccolo releases her shoulders and pats them.  
  
"I can't fight." Nerissa looks into Piccolo's dark eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Piccolo tilts his head.  
  
"I'm too flustered. I'm sorry. I've let you down." Nerissa disappears.  
  
"I guess it worked." Vegeta walks up with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"You bastard!" Piccolo decks Vegeta who reels back in surprise.  
  
Goku runs over and pulls Piccolo and Vegeta apart, "Break it up!"  
  
"I'm going to kill him, this time!" Piccolo glares, snarling at Vegeta.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asks.  
  
"She worked so hard to learn how to fight and he managed to fluster her!" Piccolo struggles to pull free from Goku's grasp.  
  
"Where is she?" Goku asks still restraining Piccolo.  
  
"I don't know. She used instant transmission."  
  
"How does she know that?" Goku asks surprised.  
  
"I could just show her a past battle and she'd pick up that attack." Piccolo sighs, seizing his struggle, "I think she's better off not fighting."  
  
"Now, what did you do, Vegeta?" Goku turns to Vegeta.  
  
"None of your business, Kakarrott!" Vegeta snaps.  
  
"He kissed her." Piccolo answers the question.  
  
The tournament announcer walks up, "Where's Miss Nerissa?"  
  
"We are looking for her." Goku disappears forgetting that Piccolo and Vegeta are still at each other's throats. Vegeta and Piccolo get into a battle.  
  
Goku watches Nerissa as she runs her hand along the rippling water.  
  
"What do you want, Goku?" Nerissa asks without turning to face him.  
  
"You don't want to fight, do you?" Goku questions as he sits next to Nerissa.  
  
"I don't like to fight but Piccolo loves it so much." Nerissa sighs.  
  
"You'll have to tell him." Goku coaxes.  
  
"He's happy."  
  
"You can't just lie." Goku says calmly.  
  
"He doesn't need to know."  
  
"Just like he didn't need to know that you were dying."  
  
"It is not the same."  
  
"It is exactly the same!"  
  
"You haven't seen how happy he is when I fight!" Tears run down her cheek.  
  
"Yes I have. But that is no excuse."  
  
"I will fight to make him happy!"  
  
"Oh NO!" Goku whacks his forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Nerissa asks frantic.  
  
"I just remembered I left Vegeta and Piccolo alone!"  
  
"You did, what!" Nerissa teleports back to the tournament.  
  
Piccolo is lying on the ground, just barely escaping a Final Flash attack. His arm is not so lucky; he no longer has a right arm. Vegeta is about to throw the final blast to kill the Namek.  
  
"NO!!!!" Nerissa runs up and throws her body over Piccolo's unconscious body.  
  
"What makes you think I won't just blast through you?" Vegeta growls pretty beat up from the fight.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Nerissa stands face-to-face with the warrior. Well not really since she is taller.  
  
Vegeta smirks lowering his arm, "Do you really want to fight me, girl? Without rules I will not pause in killing you."  
  
A crowd is gathered around the warriors. Nerissa ignores Vegeta and kneels beside her love.  
  
"Piccolo, are you alright?" She gets no response, which angers her, "YOU JERK! I can't believe you!"  
  
"He was the one who started it," Vegeta crosses his arms smugly.  
  
Nerissa punches Vegeta in the face which Vegeta did not expect. Blood drips from his face onto her fist. She sees the crimson blood and stumbles back surprised. Vegeta wipes the blood from his mouth with the back of his white glove. Piccolo has just waken up to see the punch and Nerissa's reaction.   
  
Nerissa looks at the blood on her pale white skin. Tears drip onto her hand washing the blood away. She has never caused anyone to bleed before.   
  
Vegeta looks at her confused by her tears, "What? Did you hurt your fist on my face, or what?"  
  
"No…" She turns back to Piccolo who has regenerated his arm, then she looks to Goku. She kneels next to Piccolo and heals him, "I'm sorry I cannot do this."  
  
Piccolo looks at the shell around his neck and takes it in his hand, "What blackens your soul?"  
  
"Fighting. I cannot do it. You were right. I am not a fighter."  
  
Piccolo hold her tightly and protectively, "Shh… you don't have to fight anymore."  
  
"Someone better fight in the finals!" The announcer shouts.  
  
"I will fight Kakkarott." Vegeta smirks, getting the fight he wanted.  
  
"Are you alright?" Piccolo asks Nerissa who is deathly pale.  
  
"I've used too much energy," Nerissa faints in his arms.  
  
"She's different, Goku. I'll see you around." Piccolo flies off carrying Nerissa.  
  
Vegeta loses to Goku in the finals.  
**** That is the end of Chapter Twelve. Please R&R! An arguement and a wedding. All in the next chapter!**** 


	13. Vows By the Sea

Chapter Thirteen- Vows By the Sea  
Author's Note- Sorry I haven't updated... It takes me awhile to type these things. There will be some action in chapter fourteen... a new enemy. But this chapter is mushy so you have been forwarned. I don't own DBZ but I invented Nerissa.  
  
  
Nerissa sleeps soundly for the rest of the day. Piccolo feels guilty on training her so hard. Her shell as returned to its' beautifully colorful aura. Piccolo ponders his decision to have her fight. Piccolo is restless.  
  
He thinks, 'How can someone be so powerful, yet hate to fight?'  
  
Nerissa wakes to find Piccolo pacing, deep in thought, "You okay?"  
  
"Hm… Nerissa, you're up." Piccolo is distant, his mind is wandering.  
  
"You're spacing out on me, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, we haven't decided on our wedding date." Piccolo looks at her smiling.  
  
"Oh, we don't actually have to have a wedding." Nerissa stands, blushing at his attention.  
  
"But I want to and I want it big!"  
  
Nerissa looks at Piccolo curiously, because of his strange behavior, "What is it, my love?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo turns his back to conceal the emotion clear on his face.  
  
"Tell me." Nerissa rests her hand on his back.  
  
"You never tell me," Piccolo says sourly.  
  
"You were so happy. I just wanted you to be proud of me." Nerissa whispers.  
  
Piccolo turns around to her and puts his hand on her cheek, "As long as you are unhappy, I cannot be happy. Do not try to do things to make me happy, for I am happy just being with you."  
  
"I'm sorry," Nerissa sighs, "I guess I was just trying too hard."  
  
"It's okay." Piccolo smirks, "We don't need to fight."  
  
"Do you really want a big wedding?" Nerissa looks up into her love's obsidian eyes.  
  
"Yes! I want everyone there. I asked Bulma to plan it for us." Piccolo says enthusiastic for Piccolo.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Nerissa snarls knocking his hand away from her cheek.  
  
"What is it? What did I do?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"I… I… I wanted us to plan it."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I will ask Bulma to let us plan."  
  
"First! I am not comfortable with a big crowd!"   
  
"Shh… come here." Piccolo pulls her into his arms, "As long as you are there, I don't care."  
  
"Piccolo it will be perfect!" Nerissa kisses him.  
  
Two weeks later, Piccolo and Nerissa have already decided on the perfect place to get married. It is located on the beach where they first met. (AN: Aw!) Nerissa wears a long white gown, lined in silver. Piccolo is in a white gi, he refused to wear anything else, but it is also lined in silver. Nerissa stares over the sea while the ten people, they invited to witness the ceremony, settle.   
  
Piccolo whispers in her ear, "Do you miss it?"  
  
Nerissa turns, "A little… just many memories."  
  
Piccolo points to a dolphin that seems to be watching, "Is that a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is he saying?"  
  
"SHE wants to know what I am doing."  
  
"Sorry. Would you like to start?"  
  
"One minute," Nerissa calls out to the dolphin using her mermaid dialect. The dolphin dives down, "Now I am ready."  
  
Piccolo smiles, "Alright."  
  
Piccolo stands facing Nerissa, "I promise that I will protect and provide for you. I never understood love until I met you. Each moment I spend with you, I learn a little more. You are constantly teaching me. When we first met here, when you were tangled in that net, I fell in love. Your beauty, your innocence, and even your vivaciousness is all the things I feel in love with. I've never felt so strongly about anyone. I pledge my life and my heart to you for all eternity."  
  
Piccolo slips the silver ring on her finger.  
  
"I've never met anyone, who was so kind to someone they had just met. When I was trapped in that net, I thought I was doomed but then you came and rescued me. You were so gently and kind and your heart noble and pure. I love everything about you." A dolphin's screech interrupts her speech. Nerissa flies to the dolphin and it opens its' mouth to reveal an aqua ring. She takes the ring, thanking the dolphin. Nerissa returns to shore and wipes the ring off, slipping it on Piccolo's finger, "My heart, my soul, my love, everything is yours."  
  
Piccolo smiles and takes Nerissa's hand to his lips. He pulls her to him and kisses her appropriately on the lips, getting over his shyness. The witnesses applaud for the newlyweds. Nerissa pulls from the kiss and gazes over the sea. Piccolo sees why Nerissa pulled away from the kiss; a merman sits upon the dolphin. The merman calls out and Nerissa responds.  
  
"I thought you said you were the last mermaid."  
  
"I am, that is a merman and more specifically my brother."  
  
"What does he say?" Piccolo asks curious.  
  
"He missed me and he sees that I am happy."  
  
"Do you miss it?" Piccolo asks again.  
  
"No, I couldn't be happier."  
  
Everyone has left the newlyweds.  
  
Eagar to start the honeymoon, Nerissa changes into a white bikini. She dives into the water.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
Piccolo pulls off his shirt and shoes and dives into the icy water, "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Nerissa leads him underwater, holding his hand.  
  
They reach an underwater city, a couple merman flock through the city. Nerissa motions for Piccolo to follow. She swims to the center building. Her brother is placing items in a sack made of seaweed. He smiles as he sees his sister. He hands her the bag and touches his hand gently to her cheek. Piccolo and Nerissa return to the surface. They return to their cave. Nerissa shares her possessions that were contained in the bag, among them was the four-star dragonball.   
  
"How beautiful," Piccolo says as Nerissa admires the gold ball.  
  
"Isn't it?" Nerissa looks up and blushes when she sees he is talking about her.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the ball." Piccolo smirks.  
  
Nerissa's face is bright red, "Thank you."  
  
Piccolo takes the dragonball, "We should hide this."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"But not now." Piccolo sets aside the golden ball.  
  
"What are you planning?" Nerissa smiles.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not the greatest at the game of seduction."  
  
Nerissa giggles, "That was to be expected."  
  
Piccolo tackles her, "You better watch it."  
  
**** That is the end of Chapter Thirteen. Please R&R! Trouble lands on Earth, two months after the wedding. Nerissa wants to help fight, but Piccolo forbids it. Will Nerissa have to fight? All in the next chapter!**** 


	14. An Enemy Lands

Chapter Fourteen- An Enemy Lands  
Author's Note- Only two chapters after this one... This one is a long one, the next will be shorter and the last will be pretty long. I will try to get it up ASAP. Check out some of my other stories while your waiting for the last two chapters!  
  
  
  
Two months after the wedding, Piccolo is watching Nerissa in her training exercises.   
  
"Don't tire yourself," Piccolo warns but not sounding to menacing.  
  
Nerissa stops and turns to Piccolo, "Did you say something, love?"  
  
"You need a break." Piccolo hands her a canteen.  
  
Nerissa feels a strange sensation, "Did you feel that?"  
  
Piccolo feels the same thing but he knows it is an evil power, "It's just your imagination."  
  
"Are you sure? Oh well, must just be the baby." Nerissa pats her stomach as she drinks down the water.  
  
"Come with me, Nerissa." Piccolo takes her hand and pulls her along just as Goku appears.  
  
"We have trouble." Goku says.  
  
Piccolo give Goku a stern look.  
  
"Don't you feel," Goku continues as Piccolo keeps giving him the cut sign, "that?"  
  
Nerissa whips around as Piccolo quickly stops and plays it off by rubbing the back of his neck. She glares at him suspiciously.  
  
"I feel it, too." Nerissa says as she turns back to Goku.  
  
"Then come on Gohan is waiting." Goku smiles as Piccolo gives him another stern glare.  
  
"Goku!" Piccolo scolds, "Nerissa is not fighting!"  
  
"But we need all the help we can get." Goku tilts his head like a dog would if he heard a strange noise.  
  
"I can fight!" Nerissa shouts.  
  
Piccolo pulls Nerissa aside and looks sternly in her eyes, "No you can't. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But you need my help!"  
  
"You're not fighting and that is final!" Piccolo shouts at her.  
  
"But I just want to help," Nerissa's mood quickly changes, "You're so mean!"  
  
Piccolo grabs her shoulders so she cannot use instant transmission, "Goku, I am not letting her fight."  
  
Goku is bewildered by Piccolo's actions, "We don't really know for sure if we have to fight but we need all the strength we have… just in case."  
  
"Come on! I won't get hurt!" Nerissa pleads.  
  
"You will not fight!" Piccolo's voice booms.  
  
"You need me!"  
  
"And that is exactly why you are not fighting!" Piccolo growls.  
  
"Fine!" Nerissa pouts.  
  
"Don't be like that, 'Rissa. You know you can't fight in your condition."  
  
"Oh! Geez! I didn't know she was pregnant! In that case, Piccolo is right!" Goku laughs nervously.  
  
"Nerissa, go to the cave and stay there. Promise me you will stay there while we handle it."  
  
Nerissa nods, "I promise."  
  
She returns to their cave.   
  
Goku smirks, "Ready?"  
  
"Do we know what it is?"  
  
"No, but it is powerful and evil." Goku rests his hand on Piccolo and instant transmissions them to the predicted touchdown point.  
  
Gohan is already waiting, "Hey, where's Nerissa?"  
  
"Nerissa is home… where she belongs." Piccolo answers.  
  
A ship lands, it is ugly and slimy. A similarly slimy green blob exit's the ship. It shapes itself into a being like Frieza.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Goku growls sensing the evil energy oozing out.  
  
With a replicated voice it answers, "The child."  
  
"What child?" Gohan assumes the being is speaking of Trunks since Trunks killed Frieza.  
  
"Give me the child." The creature makes no advance.  
  
"You're not getting any child!" Gohan powers up along with Goku and Piccolo.  
  
"You are irrelevant." The creature flies off quickly to evade the blasts fired by the warriors. His ship is not as lucky; it is destroyed.  
  
"Where is he?" Piccolo looks around befuddled.  
  
"That way. I'll try to slow him down. You fly after him." Goku uses instant transmission.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan fly after, "I thought he was after Trunks but this is the opposite way of Trunks."  
  
Piccolo thinks, 'Where could he be heading?'  
  
"Stop!" Goku blasts the blob with no response.  
  
It continually repeats, "I must kill the child. Do not try to stop me."  
  
"What child?" Goku asks.  
  
"The child yet to be born. The child I must kill." The blob speeds up and Goku struggles to keep up.  
  
"Could he be…" Goku wonders aloud, "Why must you kill this child?"  
  
"It must die so my master may live."  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"Lord Cooler." The blob reaches its' destination; a cave.  
  
Goku senses Nerissa's presence within the cave, "Nerissa, get out of here!"  
  
Piccolo speeds up using all his power, "GOD, IT'S AFTER NERISSA!"  
  
"Why would he be after her?" Gohan tries to keep up with his seriously ticked off mentor.  
  
"She's pregnant. He wants to kill my child!"  
  
"Nerissa!" Goku yells into the cave, blocking the entrance from the blob.  
  
"Move, Saiyain." The blob takes form again in front of Goku.  
  
"Nerissa!" Goku finally glances back to see Nerissa, unconscious in the cave.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan land. Piccolo rushes in the cave but the blob hits him on the back. He manages to still get inside the cave.  
  
"Nerissa?" He kneels beside her.  
  
Nerissa wakes as Piccolo shakes her, "Piccolo?"  
  
"Nerissa, you have to get out of here. Go to Vegeta." Piccolo helps her to her feet.  
  
"I am too weak." Nerissa braces herself on Piccolo.  
  
"It is after you. We have to go." Piccolo lowers his power in an undetectable level.  
  
Nerissa lowers her power as well, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Deeper into the cave." Piccolo scoops Nerissa into his arms, feeling the excruciating pain in his back.  
  
Piccolo carries Nerissa throughout the cave's passages. It is dark, dank and moldy. They quickly reach a dead end. Piccolo sets her down and keeps her calm and quiet. The cave starts to rumble. The blob is now blasting the cave from the outside. Piccolo covers Nerissa protecting her from the falling debris. Goku appears and instant transmissions them to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Nerissa asks.  
  
"Vegeta might know something. Go inside with Piccolo." Goku jerks his head to the door and eyes the Saiyain Prince.  
  
Piccolo lifts Nerissa back in his arms and enters the Capsule Corporation. Bulma leads them in and has Piccolo set Nerissa down on the couch.  
  
Goku walks over to Vegeta, "What is it, Vegeta?"  
  
"A Golrta… captured by Frieza. They are used a scouts to seek and destroy."  
  
"Why does it want Nerissa?" Goku questions, anger evident.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Vegeta confronts Goku.  
  
"WHY does it want her child dead?"  
  
"Child?" Vegeta questions.  
  
"Lord Cooler, does that ring any bells?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen, "Frieza's brother… I thought he was dead. But Nerissa has a child?"  
  
The blob, a Golrta, lands, "Insignificant beings."  
  
"Kakarott, don't let it touch you." Vegeta adjusts his attention, "Why would you want the child of a mermaid?"  
  
"It must be destroyed."  
  
"It must be pretty powerful to make Cooler worry enough to send the likes of you!"  
  
"Stand aside, Prince." The Golrta forms in front of Vegeta.  
  
"You think you can threaten me? I am the Prince of all the Saiyains!" Vegeta uses his Final Flash to disintegrate the Golrta.  
  
Goku scratches his head, "That was interesting."  
  
"Interesting doesn't begin to describe it… Nerissa has a child?"  
  
"She's pregnant. We should check on her." Goku goes inside.  
  
Nerissa has fallen asleep on the couch, as Piccolo paces impatiently.  
  
He looks up at Goku, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes. Vegeta killed it."  
  
"Cooler will send more men." Vegeta comments.  
  
"What does he want with me?" Nerissa sits up and looks at Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo sits beside her on the couch, "He doesn't want you. He wants our child."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Piccolo strokes her hair.  
  
"It will be best if you two stay here." Goku offers.  
  
"I think you are right." Piccolo pats Nerissa's head.  
  
"You're hurt." Nerissa notices the scars on Piccolo, "Let me heal you."  
  
"No," Piccolo stands and backs away from her, "You need your energy."  
  
Bulma takes Piccolo to get bandaged. Goku leaves to check on Gohan who is being healed by Dende at the Lookout. That left Nerissa alone with Vegeta.  
  
"So you are with child." Vegeta starts his conversation.  
  
"Yes." Nerissa says nervously.  
  
"Cooler is bad news, you better watch out."  
  
"Why are you being nice?"  
  
"Do you not want me to be?" Vegeta smirks.  
  
"That's not it." Nerissa tries to stand but stumbles. Vegeta is there to catch her and he sits her down.  
  
"That child is powerful. That is the only possible reason for Cooler wanting it dead." Vegeta sits down beside her.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Don't worry. Kakarott and Piccolo will protect you."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I will too. I never pass up a good fight."  
  
"Of course not," Nerissa smiles at Vegeta's futile attempt to cover up an act of good.  
  
"Nerissa… you remind me of a girl, I used to know. She was killed many years ago…" Vegeta whispers.  
  
Nerissa smiles sweetly, "Do you really think this child could be so powerful that a being like Cooler would want it dead?"  
  
"Your power combined with the Namek's… I can believe Cooler would feel threatened."  
  
Piccolo walks in and glares at Vegeta, "Is he bothering you?"  
  
"No. Not really." Nerissa says but Vegeta quickly leaves Piccolo and Nerissa alone.  
  
"Piccolo, are you okay?" Nerissa asks.  
  
"Just a couple of scratches. We have to stay here for awhile." Piccolo says as he sits.  
  
"I know." She mumbles.  
  
"Nerissa, I will protect you with my life. Cooler will not hurt you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Bulma has set up a room for you." Piccolo leads Nerissa to her room.  
  
"I can't sleep here, all alone! What if Cooler came?" Nerissa smiles seductively.  
  
"I will stay with you," Piccolo enters the room closing the door behind.  
  
Nerissa throws herself at Piccolo. Piccolo squints in pain when she touches his bandaged scars.  
  
She backs away, "Those aren't a couple of scratches! You are really hurt!"  
  
"Yes," Piccolo takes off his shirt to reveal the white bandages completely surrounding his torso.  
  
"Please allow me to heal you." Nerissa unwraps the bandages to reveal a black scar that seems to spread (AN: think Princess Mononoke), "What is that?"  
  
"That creature touched me." Piccolo pushes her away, "Just don't touch it!"  
  
Nerissa heals Piccolo. Her energy is now depleted. She collapses on Piccolo. Piccolo sets Nerissa in the bed.  
  
"Piccolo…"  
  
"What is it, dear?"  
  
"Promise me, you'll let the others fight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Okay, just rest. I promise."  
  
Bulma watches the survelliance of Nerissa's room, just in case, Cooler attacks, "How does she do it? Piccolo would never!"  
  
**** That is the end of Chapter Fourteen. Please R&R! Cooler is after Nerissa... Will Piccolo keep his promise? All in the next chapter! Only two chapters left!**** 


	15. Bound By Their Souls

Chapter Fifteen- Bound By Their Souls  
Author's Note- Only one more chapter to go! Wow, look at all the reviews... I want to thank everyone and shamelessly plug my other stories. If you like this one, I'm sure you'd enjoy, My Angel... Won't You Be Mine?. So Anyways... this is a short chapter but the last one is gonna be big!  
  
Nerissa shivers as Piccolo paces back and forth. He knows he can't keep a promise like that. He is just worried about his beloved. Nerissa has been watching Piccolo pace to and fro for the past hour. She sits up and Piccolo turns to her.  
  
"What is it, Piccolo?" Nerissa asks.  
  
"Just sleep, Nerissa." Piccolo smiles to comfort Nerissa.  
  
"Come over, here." Nerissa pats the bed.  
  
Piccolo sits on the bed, "I can't promise you I won't fight."  
  
"I know. I shouldn't have made you," Nerissa rubs Piccolo's shoulders.  
  
Piccolo lays down on the bed, scooping Nerissa up in his strong, protective arms. Nerissa falls asleep along with Piccolo.  
  
Little did they know, Cooler is watching them in his ship, just moments away from Earth. He runs his metallic fingers along the screen, that shows Piccolo and Nerissa, curled up together.   
  
"Garsus, how much longer?" His deep voice is very commanding and abrupt.  
  
"Two minutes, sir." A green reptile-like creature responds with a scratchy voice.  
  
"What do you think, Garsus?" Cooler smiles as he watches Nerissa sleep.  
  
"What do you mean, Lord Cooler, sir?" Garsus looks at his master with concern.  
  
"She is beautiful, is she not?" Cooler's smile turns evil quickly.  
  
"Yes, she is quite a beauty. Why she is with that hideous Namek, who knows."   
  
"She is powerful, too. I will have her." Cooler laughs evilly.  
  
"But her child, sir. It has been foretold the child will be your downfall." The ships lands.  
  
"I can kill the child, without killing the mother." Cooler exits the ship.  
  
They sleep soundly, not knowing the danger right outside the corporation. Cooler sees Vegeta sleeping soundly outside, apparently on lookout. Cooler smirks at the Saiyain.  
  
'Just like the mighty prince to sleep on the job.'  
  
Cooler sneaks into the complex. He opens the door to the room containing, Piccolo and Nerissa. Cooler gazes at Nerissa.  
  
"Even more beautiful in person." Cooler sighs.   
  
Bulma wakes hearing Cooler over the surveillance camera. She hits the alarm which wakes Nerissa and Piccolo. They both bolt up and Piccolo stands protectively in front of Nerissa.  
  
"Cooler!" Piccolo pushes Nerissa behind him.  
  
"Come with me, beautiful one." Cooler extends his hand, smirking at Nerissa.  
  
"You! Stay away from her!" Piccolo growls knocking away Cooler's hand.  
  
"Don't make me kill you, Namek." Cooler smiles sadistically.  
  
"Cooler!" Vegeta calls out angrily but Cooler closes the door on the prince.  
  
"My, my, you had it all planned didn't you?" Cooler laughs maniacally.  
  
"I won't let you hurt Nerissa!" Piccolo's lips curl into a snarl.  
  
"I didn't think you would. If she was mine, I would protect her, as well. I guess I could use a fight."  
  
"Piccolo, don't fight!" Nerissa pulls on his cape.  
  
"I have no choice." Piccolo looks over his shoulder.  
  
"Nerissa, come... be my queen. I won't kill the Namek if you come." Cooler extends his hand.  
  
"Don't believe him!" Piccolo snaps.  
  
"You can't kill him anyways!" Nerissa shouts.  
  
Cooler raises an eyebrow, "I can't?"  
  
"Piccolo and I are bound in life and death."  
  
"I see... if he dies, you die, as well." Cooler smirks, "I want to speak to you Nerissa, alone."  
  
"No way!" Piccolo stands firmly in front of Nerissa.  
  
"Cooler!" Vegeta blasts down the door, "You can't have her."  
  
Cooler glares over his shoulder at the prince, "I will be back for you, after that child of yours is born. I will take you and kill your lover and child."  
  
Cooler disappears.  
  
Vegeta sighs, "When will your child be born?"  
  
Nerissa looks down at her stomach, "Within a month."  
  
"Really? That soon?" Piccolo looks at her, surprised.  
  
"Yes. Vegeta, what do you think Cooler wants?"  
  
"Your child dead and you as his queen. Cooler doesn't fool around. He says what he wants."  
  
"I can't believe it. Why would he want me as his queen?"   
  
"I've known many women around the galaxies and none have exceeded your beauty." Vegeta complements.  
  
Nerissa blushes a bright red, "Really?"  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Piccolo glares sternly at Vegeta.  
  
"I'm going back on lookout." Vegeta exits.  
  
"Do you like Vegeta?" Piccolo doesn't dare make eye contact after asking a question like that.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nerissa slips back in the bed.  
  
"Just what I said."  
  
"I consider Vegeta a friend." Nerissa rolls her back to Piccolo.  
  
"Do you wish to be alone?"  
  
"No!" She jolts up.  
  
"Sleep. I need to do some training in the hyperbolic time chamber."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"One day. It will actually be a year to me but only a day to you."  
  
"One day without you will feel like a year."  
  
Piccolo leans down and kisses Nerissa softly on the lips, "I trust you will be here when I get back."  
  
"And I trust you to come back."  
  
Piccolo throws on his shirt and weighted clothing exiting.  
  
  
**** That is the end of Chapter Fifteen. Please R&R! Cooler is arrives... Will Piccolo be able to protect her and his newly born child? All in the next chapter! Only one chapter left!**** 


	16. Final Battle

Chapter Sixteen- Final Battle  
Author's Note- This is the last chapter... thanks for all your support... I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
In the morning, Nerissa's energy and strength has returned. She watches as Vegeta trains with a young Trunks. Vegeta sees her watching from the window and ends the training. Vegeta goes to talk to Nerissa.  
  
"You look pale."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You will be fine. I won't let Cooler get to you."  
  
"You act so differently towards me."  
  
"You should be resting." Vegeta takes her hand and sits her down on the couch.  
  
"You're worse than Piccolo."  
  
"Someone has to lookout for you. Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
In the evening, Piccolo returns to find Nerissa asleep bundled up in Vegeta's protective arms. Vegeta puts his finger to his lips to hush the Namek. Piccolo glares at Vegeta, his glare has all the words he needs. Nerissa wakes sensing her lover's presence.  
  
"I finally got you to sleep." Vegeta sighs.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt something." Piccolo continues his stare.  
  
"I missed you Piccolo!" Nerissa stands tossing the blankets aside.  
  
"Nerissa, you should be resting!" Vegeta warns.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta. You can leave." Piccolo says with spite.  
  
"Nerissa, you've been sick and feverish all day! Who was here to take care of you?" Vegeta storms out.  
  
"You've been ill? Lie down." Piccolo lies Nerissa back down on the bed, "I should have been here."  
  
"You did what you needed to do. I'm fine." Nerissa whispers.  
  
"I promised I would protect and provide for you! I was gone when you needed me most!"  
  
"Don't worry, it was only a little sickness. It will be the same tomorrow and the next day and probably the next."  
  
"I forgot I was gone, but a day. It feels like an eternity since I've seen you!"  
  
"Poor baby. Come sit." Nerissa pats the bed.  
  
Piccolo sits beside her, "I have reached the next level."  
  
"I know." Nerissa smiles.  
  
"Sleep. I will meditate by your side."  
  
Later that month, the child is born. The child looks almost pure human except for the pointed eats and mysteriously dark eyes. Bulma observes the baby boy as Goku stroke the boy's silver hair.  
  
Bulma looks to Goku and whispers, "Thank goodness he got Nerissa's looks."  
  
Piccolo enters the room, "I agree."  
  
Bulma whips around her face red with embarrassment, "I didn't… I mean…"  
  
"It's alright Bulma. So how is he doing?"  
  
"He's fine. How's Nerissa?" Bulma asks.  
  
Piccolo closes his eyes, shaking his head, you could just barely see a tear in his eye, "She's gone into a deep coma."  
  
"I'm sorry, Piccolo." Bulma leaves Goku and Piccolo alone.  
  
"Piccolo, she'll be fine." Goku says taking his dear friend by the shoulder, the same man who once wanted him dead.  
  
"Can you feel his power? It is so amazing how much power he has." Piccolo lets the small child grab at his hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" Goku asks sensing his friend's avoidance.  
  
"I'm worried." Piccolo continues to look at his son and avoid Goku's stare.  
  
"About Nerissa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Goku seeing the pain the topic is bring Piccolo, asks, "Do you think he'll come today?"  
  
"If he's smart, he'll wait. I'm in no mood for him!"  
  
Goku shakes his head, "You must keep a clear head, Piccolo. You know better than to let emotions get involved."  
  
"My son and wife are in danger. I know what I need to do but I can't! The moment I met Nerissa, my life changed. They are the only things that matter to me. I never thought I could feel so passionate about anything other than fighting!"  
  
"Piccolo, focus." Goku looks at the Namek shocked by his passionate speech.  
  
"Goku, guard my son. I have to return to Nerissa." Piccolo returns to Nerissa's side.   
  
Nerissa is in the sick room, lying in a deep sleep. Vegeta has been watching her while Piccolo went to see his son. It seems the two have reached an understanding. Vegeta hands the wet cloth to Piccolo.  
  
"I'll watch for Cooler." Vegeta leaves closing the door.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta." Piccolo mumbles, still not able to truly thank the prince to his face.   
  
Piccolo sits in the chair beside the bed and continues to wet her brow with the cloth.  
  
"Why won't you wake?" Piccolo asks, almost expecting her to answer, "I need you… our son needs you."  
  
Cooler enters with an evil smirk on his face, "Poor Namek, all alone. I have decided to take my queen, first."  
  
"No way in hell I'm letting you take her!" Piccolo stands confronting Cooler.  
  
"Do you really think you have a choice?"  
  
Vegeta comes in surrounding Cooler, "I won't let you take Nerissa!"  
  
"Just like, Kira? You did a great job protecting her. Come to think of it, Nerissa reminds me of Princess Kira."  
  
"Shut up! You will not get Nerissa!"  
  
Goku walks in carrying Piccolo and Nerissa's son, "I don't think the boy likes you threatening his mother."  
  
"The child! Keep it away!" Cooler backs off frightened.  
  
Vegeta cackles, "The great Cooler is afraid of a small boy!"  
  
Cooler aims a blast at Piccolo and Nerissa. Vegeta jumps in front of it to block it. The child's dark eyes glow silver and he sends a beam of silver light through Cooler, killing him. Then the baby's eyes return to normal and he coos in delight.  
  
Piccolo looks at the remains of Cooler, "Wow."  
  
"Do you mind helping me?" Vegeta groans.  
  
"Why did you take the blast?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"I couldn't let him kill Kira."  
  
"You mean Nerissa?" Piccolo helps Vegeta up.  
  
"That is what I said."  
  
"I don't know who Kira was… but… thank you."  
  
"I didn't do it for you, Namek!" Vegeta pulls away and limps out.  
  
"Goku, let me see my son."  
  
Goku hands Piccolo the boy. Piccolo clumsily cradles the boy.  
  
Piccolo smiles down at the boy, "Let us see your mother."  
  
Piccolo sits down back by Nerissa, "He's handsome, Nerissa. I wish you could see him."  
  
"Do you want to be alone?" Goku asks Piccolo.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Goku leaves Piccolo with Nerissa and the child.  
  
"Nerissa please wake." Piccolo watches as the boy squirms in his arms and reaches for Nerissa, "You want your mother, don't you?"  
  
"Ma, gurgle, goo… fa." The child squirms so much that Piccolo is forced to set him down on Nerissa.  
  
The boy's eyes glow silver, once again. Nerissa wakes and sitting up, scoops the boy in his arms. Piccolo wraps his arm around Nerissa as he sits in the bed beside her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes, he is so beautiful!"  
  
"I thought so, too. He needs a name." Piccolo kisses Nerissa on the cheek.  
  
"Iustus."  
  
"As in just… It's wonderful."   
  
"Do you like it, Iustus?" Nerissa asks and Iustus coos in delight.  
  
Iustus continues to coo as his mother cradles him.  
  
"Cooler is dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vegeta comes limping in, "I see you are awake."  
  
"What happened to you, Vegeta?" Nerissa asks curious.  
  
Piccolo expected Vegeta to take credit for saving them but Vegeta simply said, "I righted a past wrong."  
  
Vegeta is talking of Kira, someone he once loved and Cooler wanted. Cooler tried to take her but when Vegeta interfered Kira was killed.  
  
"Did you meet Iustus?" Nerissa holds up the small boy.  
  
"Yes, that is a strong name… for the one who killed Cooler." Vegeta grins.  
  
Cooler has been defeated. Piccolo and Nerissa have their hands full with an extremely powerful child and Vegeta has conquered his past, at least part of it. Now, Piccolo must conquer a beast worse than Cooler… the beast of fatherhood. Can Piccolo become a good father? Use your imagination… because that is the end. 


End file.
